


Harry potter: Healing in a new World.

by Myownworldoffantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myownworldoffantasy/pseuds/Myownworldoffantasy
Summary: The Wizarding war Ended, but Harry was tired and broken. Weighed down by guilt, he secludes himself from the world until one day, a new world calls. A place in tge past where love can finally heal him. Amidst, love, sex, politics Harry heals and prepares to help change the new world.





	

Chapter 1

"…..finally i would like you all to have a 5 inch roll of parchment ready at the next class filled with innovative ways to use normal day to day spells, especially in defence. Class Dismissed."

The dark haired and green eyed young man watched as the students walked out, all talking excitedly and happily in favour of the new DADA professor who gave them as little homework as possible while still making it interesting to do.

His name was Harry Potter.

He called himself Harry Evans. (No relation, he had assured the class, to one of his own female Muggleborn students.…who was currently waiting for the class to file out.)

He began putting his reference text back in a brown leather briefcase he carried as he saw her walking towards him. Flowing Red tresses, graceful and fit figure, beautiful face with emeralds blazing within and (he had to admit when he heard some of the male students mention it) a heavy and firm pair of tits with a great ass to boot.

This was lily Evans. This was his mother. Or at least a different version of her.

How to explain this?

Harry had lived his life after defeating Voldemort in a very secluded manner, the various deaths at the Battle of Hogwarts weighing heavily on him. He had broken off things with Ginny Weasley (Much to her Sorrow) and severed ties with his two friends, Hermione and Ron, buying a small plot of land and house near the british countryside where he spent most of his days.

Years passed and the efforts of Hermione, Ron and Various members of Dumbledore's Army, Neville being the most persistent, to get him back in society all ended in Vain. He was not idle, appearing in various countries over the years abd offering to put down any dark Lords threatening to rise. He was efficient and deadly, taking care of Threats of the darkness within weeks and leaving with his pay and the gratitude of the people he helped. It seemed to his old friends that putting down agents of Evil and Corruption was all that kept him going. Most Auror agencies around the world already had a codename for him.

"The Bird of Hermes."

Many who had actually seen him fight had sworn after that he never used his full strength when in battle though still retaining a calm demeanor when facing Dark Wizards that made Voldemort look like a joke in terms of power and Evil.

This went on for years, his seclusion and Evil wizard hunting. One event had stuck in his mind however, that had made him curse his own personality that could not be shaken off since the war had ended.

#################################

Hermione had cornered him in Diagon Alley, her beautiful, long brown hair done up in a bun as she walked towards him, holding a bundle in her arms carefully. She was 26 now. He was as well. So would Ron, he guessed. Her Brown eyes had met his green and he knew he couldn't, NO, Wouldn't leave. She deserved more than that. He stayed in his seat and she sat next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Hello Harry." She said softly.

"Hermione." He nodded his greeting. "What are you…?"

Hermione carefully held out the small bundle she was holding to him. " Would you like to meet my Daughter?"

Harry could only blink in surprise as he carefully held the little baby covered in pink and warm blankets. She had brown eyes like her mother though kept the red hair of her father's family. She was adorable.

"I named Her Lily. After the mother of the man who I've always loved sinced he saved me from a troll during our first year at Hogwarts."

Now Harry felt the shock, pain and Shame he always felt when he remembered how he had severed the ties to his friends. And to think she loved him all this time. Her words had hurt. And it wasn't her fault.

"Me and Ron are getting divorced. I thought you should know. He'll have visiting rights of course. But they're too many differences and little love between us these days to let us stay together. You were the only thing actually keeping us together in the first place. Without you..well… Ginny is leaving Seamus Finnigan. They've been married only a year now but that was enough for Ginny. She'll ever get over you. And after 3 cheating incidents, Fleur is calling it Quits with Bill. Same stories from our old friends are popping up here and there."

Harry could only close his eyes, rocking the sleeping baby gently. He finally opened them once more. "Hermione, i……."

But his friend only shook her head. "I can't nor won't ask you to change and come back Harry. The demons that haunt your dreams seem to have a hold on you too great to shake off now. But know this…"

Her full, soft lips found his in a gentle kiss, leaving him breathless. "I'll always love you Harry. We all will." She stood and was about to walk out when she stood, her back to him and turned her head slightly to look his way. "Sometimes, i wish we had met in better circumstances. All of us. That there would be no stupid War, No mad Wizard always trying to find you, kill you. There would be nothing but us and our friends through life. I would have gladly fought a hundred wars for such a world."

#################################

He had gone to sleep one night, his heart full of Regrets and when he had opened them, there he was. In the leaky Cauldron in the time of his own parent's schooling days. He had come up with so many theories on how or why it had happened. None he truly could confirm. Yet things had been different.

The political tensions and Machinations of the Noble Houses were more evident in this world. Muggleborn laws were Stricter on them and there seemed to be an undercurrent of oppression in the air. Purebloods and those of Noble birth seemed to be riding high in this time, the first of things that made him notice that this wasn't his own world. Nor his own time.

But If Harry was anything, it had been adaptive. Different world and time or not, he was still a powerful wizard with years of experience fighting and killing dark wizards. He had simply and quietly visited the ministry of Magic, walking around and taking the elevator to the Auror Department. Out side their doors, he had simply taken out one of the many booklets that listed Wizards that were Wanted in England.

Harry had shrugged and cracked his Knuckles. He needed gold and a simple booklet full of dark wizards would make his fortune.

A week later, he had savoured the look of baffled autors as he dragged in 20 most wanted wizards in England. He thinks that he had almost bankrupted the ministry that day. 12 Millions galleons had been coughed up and placed into his new Gringotts account. They were under the name Harry Evans. It had taken a million galleons in bribes for Harry to make sure his real identity was safe after a blood and lineage test was done. Griphook had been really happy that day, if the sharp toothed grin had been anything to go by.

This was a new start though, it seemed Harry would not squander it doing what he had done before. And so when the advertisement for a Hogwarts Defence against the Dark arts teacher had appeared in the Daily prophet, well…..why not?

#################################

And so here he was.

"It was such a great lesson today Profesor. As always. I never knew so much about Werewolves." Lily said as Harry just smiled slightly at her. He wasn't a fool enough to think of her as his mother. Different world, different rules after all.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Miss Evans, though this was the last lesson of the day. Is there a reason you're not spending time with your friends on a friday evening?" 

She had gone slightly rigid at that.

"The boys will be doing their rounds again this week. I didn't want to be in the grounds nor the Gryffindor common rooms. Can't i just stay here with you? I can help you grade your papers." She asked brightly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Harry had to think on it. "Boys doing the rounds was code for "the pureblood and noble sons and daughters of the four houses are going around looking for future Wives/Husbands and Mistresses/Paramours to warm their beds and bare their brats/father their children." Something, it seemed, quite the Norm in this day and age. The unfortunate thing was that some of the girls and boys actually allowed it. If they were Muggleborn, they would need the backing of a noble wizard or witch as a husband/wife or Lord/lady to even get a job. Females were chosen for beauty, magical power and fertility. Any noble witch chose Muggleborn boys for their ability with magic, nothing but glorified bedwarmers and bodyguards. He had tried complaining about it to no avail. The Headmaster wasn't even Dumbledore, who Harry had yet to find in this world if at all he existed, but some ministry approved Lady who reminded him suspiciously of Dolores Umbridge.

"Unfortunately Miss Evans, a male professor and a young Witch alone would be frowned upon and…" 

Lily face had started to fall at his apparent refusal though lit up again at his reasons. "That would be know problem professor." Said the beautiful redhead. "Just call in the girls listening in at the door and we should be set."

Harry stared at her perplexed before turning to the door. "Umm..Come in?"

The door of his class opened at once and in trooped 3 girls, 2 Harry being really inwardly cautious and Surprised to see.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa Black.

Bellona Bones.

"Good evening professor."

Harry sighed. It could be worse. He didn't know anybody else who could claim to be alone with four hot teenage schoolgirl witches alone in classroom. It did sound like a very profitable porn scene some pervert thought up though.


End file.
